Electronic display devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such touchscreen electronic display devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an e-book, an online article or blog, images, documents, a movie or video, etc., just to name a few types. Such devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the displayed content. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touchscreen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The user may interact with the touch-sensitive device using fingers, a stylus, or other implement. The touchscreen display may be backlit or not and may be implemented, for instance, with a light emitting diode (LED) screen or an electrophoretic display. Such devices also may include other touch-sensitive surfaces, such as a track pad (e.g., a capacitive or resistive touch sensor) or touch-sensitive housing (e.g., acoustic sensor).